Gabriel Timbs (1866-1945)
|long_name=Gabriel Timbs |birth_year=1866 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=13 |birth_locality=Kiama, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 9625/1866 |death_year=1945 |death_month=07 |death_day=16 |death_locality=Manly, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1886 |wedding1_date-approx=c |wedding1_locality=Kiama, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography Obituary MR. GABRIEL TIMBS. The death occurred at his residance, Manly, on Monday last of Mr. Gabriel Timbs, at the age of 80, a man closely identified with the municipal life of the district for many years as Town Clerk for two neighbouring Councils. The late Mr. Timbs was a member of a very old and highly respected family which was among the very earliest settlers of the Albion Park district, and was the son of the late Gabriel Timbs. As a young man he was keenly interested in sport, and played tennis with the Albion Park club, but an accicdent with a rifle caused a permanent foot injury and he was unable then to follow active sport. Before taking up municipal work, he had a long and successful business career as a contractor, and would recall that he had taken part in the making of the first road across the then newly reclaimed Terragong Swamp. It was as Town Clerk of Jamberoo for 26 years, and of the Shellharbour municipality for over thirty years that the late Mr. Timbs made his mark. Painstaking, conscientious, efficient and ever-courteous, he did much work which those of the present generation might be inclined to under-estimate. It was recognised by the Local Government Department that his knowledge of the Act and Ordinances was equal to that of any other muinicipal officer in the State, and on his retirement he received a well-merited tribute from the Minister. His knowledge of roadwork enabled him to fill the dual role of Town Clerk and Clerk of Works, and he was able to save his Councils many engineer's fees by reason of his practical advice and capacity. To new Aldermen, he was very helpful in explaining their responsibillties and liabilities, and there are many men who had useful careers as members of Councils who would acknowledge that they owed much to Mr. Timbs' help and advice when they first achieved municipal honours. For a number of years, he was assisted by his daughter, Miss Sheila Timbs (now Mrs. Benson) in the Council office. On retirement from office as Town Clerk of Jamberoo in 1933, he concentrated on the Work at Albion Park until his final relinquishing of work about eight years ago, when he went to live at Manly. However, he never lost touch with the district, and not many weeks would pass without a visit to the Park from Mr. Timbs, when he would keep up his old friendships. He had lived a long and useful life, and many will regret his passing, while keeping memories of kindnesses which he did. The late Mr. Timbs married Miss Mary Ann Scanlan, of Albion Park, who survives, together with three sons, Frank (First A.I.F.), Thomas (Erskineville) and Gabriel (R.A.A.F.) and four daughters, Elizabeth (Mrs. R. Kirby, Mosman), Gabrielle, Sheila, (Mrs.C. Benson, Wollongong) and Marcia, to all of whom sympathy is extended in their bereavement. The funeral took place on Wednesday at the Catholic Cemetery, French's Forrest. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Resided in New South Wales